Silver Bonds
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: The Second part of the Remastered Silver Trilogy. Today is a special day for both Dawn and Paul, and Paul has plans for his blue haired girl. But with Paul separated from the group for almost the entire day, Dawn is starting to get anxious. Will Paul be able to make it by the end of the day, or Dawn become consumed by separation anxiety? Ikarishipping, Fluff, Rated T for now
1. Separation Anxiety

**Me: Dawn, if you would please, disclaimer!**

 **Dawn: Sure! Honou does not own Pokemon. Ah… well, I would sort of be afraid what he would do with me if he did… -sweat drops-**

 **Me: Ehehehe… yeaaaaaah… -w-**

 **Paul: You're a pedophile…**

 **Me: Shhhhh, Paul, just shhhhh~! Anyways, we're finally starting Silver Bonds! Surprised it's not Silver Sorrow? That's good! XD I thought about it a lot, and I really didn't like the whole Dawn dying and coming back plot. Not with what I have in store for this story in particular. But trust me, I have ideas which will hopefully make this story even BETTER than Silver Sorrow was! :DD Regardless, I'm going for more of a light-hearted shippy approach for this story so expect lots of fluff! XDXDXD**

 **This takes 1 year after Silver Tears… for reasons I won't explain right now… Also, if you're wondering why the ages are inconsistent, I changed their ages in the first chapter of Silver Tears Remastered XDXDXD I decided that Paul and Dawn being in love as 12/11 year olds, they seemed a bit too young for my taste, so I ramped up their age a bit! Alright, enough rambling, enjoy!**

 **Silver Bonds**

 **Chapter 1: Separation Anxiety**

Fourteen year old Paul was in his tent, unable to get any sleep knowing what tomorrow was. It was a big day tomorrow, and Paul wanted to make sure that everything worked out perfectly. He looks at the beautiful, blue haired girl sleeping next to him peacefully by his side. The purple haired boy looks down at the blue haired girl as he strokes her soft, silky blue hair gently… He really did love her, and he wanted to make tomorrow extra special for her!

"Tomorrow is a big day…" Paul says to himself quietly as he strokes Dawn's hair tenderly and fondly. "I'd better get some sleep… It's getting a bit late…" He muses to himself as he lies down next to her and closes his eyes to get some rest.

The very next day, Paul groans as he's greeting and woken up by a familiar, troublesome voice. "Hey, wake up, sleepyhead! Everyone is up now except for you!" The voice rings. Paul looks up and sees a twelve year old blue haired girl looking him in the eyes with an adorable pout on her face with her arms crossed. The purple haired boy smirks a bit, before turning around and covering his face with his pillow, deciding to tease the girl a bit.

"Five more minutes, troublesome…" The purple haired boy says bluntly and comically. The blue haired girl gawks at this and tugs at his sheets, trying her best to get him out of the bed while having a vein mark popped on the back of her head.

"No! No more minutes! You're getting up now!" Dawn exclaims sternly, demanding that he gets up. The blue haired girl then sees her efforts are in vain as Paul simply lets out a sleepy, annoyed grunt and goes back to sleep with this face buried in his pillow, and looks at her Piplup in a bit of a deadpan manner. "Piplup, you know what to do." She says comically. The Penguin Pokemon puffs its chest and complies, firing a light stream of bubbles at his face. The purple haired preteen scowls as the bubbles pop in front of his face and causes his eyes to shoot wide open. He was completely startled by the bubble beam, which had caused him to jump up into a sitting position, scratching the back of his head irritably as he grumbles sleepily.

"Why do you need me to wake up now of all times, troublesome?!" Paul snorts as he yawns a bit, still half-asleep. The blue haired girl simply puffs her cheeks and pouts while crossing her arms sternly at him, a slight red in her cheeks, but at the same time, something else was on her mind.

'Don't tell me you forgot what day today is…?' Dawn thinks in her head a bit sadly, a bit hurt at the thought. She keeps these thoughts to herself and then looks Paul in the eye to eye-level, bending down with her hands to her hips in a stern manner. "We have to pack up and get moving after breakfast! I have a big contest today and I don't want to be late! Don't tell me you forgot!" The blue haired girl says matter-of-factly. The purple haired boy smirks at this and pokes at her cheeks teasingly, deciding to poke some more fun at the blue haired girl and get some more reactions out of her.

"Maybe I did forget? Maybe I didn't? Who knows…?" Paul smirks while teasing the blue haired girl playfully, poking her in the cheeks and then flicking her on the forehead in a teasing gesture. "Hm, what if I don't want to get up? What will you do then, hm?!" He says with a smirk as he looks ready to cover himself in his sheets again to go back to sleep. At this point, the blue haired girl was fuming completely, flailing her arms at him and wanting to strangle the purple haired trainer.

"Arg! You jerk! Knock it off! I don't have time to play games with you!" She exclaims. She then gives him an adorable puppy dog pout with tears forming at her eyes, crossing her arms as she looks away from him. "I hate you…" She adds. Paul smirks at this, deciding that he had enough fun teasing the blue haired girl, satisfied with her reactions. He always enjoyed seeing her get mad at him for teasing her. Her reactions were truly satisfying and adorable. And now, he wanted to see her blush, and he knew just how he was going to do it.

"Really now?" Paul says with a smirk. "Well, I love you!" He says as he wraps his arms around her from behind, kissing her tenderly on the cheeks. The blue haired girl feels a deep, crimson blush appear on her cheeks. She then pushes him away in denial while still pouting.

"Sh-Shut up! I-I'm still mad at you for teasing me!" Dawn exclaims adorably while in denial, sticking her tongue out at him childishly. She was blushing furiously in the cheeks as she sticks her tongue out at him. "Breakfast! Now that you're up, I'm getting breakfast!" She exclaims, scurrying out of the tent and in an attempt to hide the deep, crimson blush on her cheeks. Paul chuckles at this and gets up, joining the blue haired girl.

As Paul gets out of the tent, Dawn is seen sitting around the table with Ash as Brock sets up the table. The purple haired Pokemon trainer groans a bit and snorts, still not completely used to the relaxed, happy-go-lucky atmosphere of Ash and his friends. It didn't bother him too much, however. Dawn was all that he needed, after all.

As Ash and his friends gather around at the table, having breakfast, Ash is seen talking comically with his mouth full, expressing how much he was looking forward to seeing Dawn win her next contest. Brock then comically reprimands Ash and lightly hits him on the head, telling him not to eat with his mouth full. Paul just snorts at this and rolls his eyes at this scene.

"How pathetic…" Paul snorts at Ash. He then looks towards Dawn, who is seen with a bright, cheerful smile on her face, laughing at Ash as he's scolded by Brock. Seeing the blue haired girl's bright and cheery smile motivates him to really do his best today. The purple haired boy then sits down and tries to think, contemplating his plans in his head. Dawn had a contest today… As much as he didn't want to, he was going to have to miss it… Hopefully he could make it up to her later. What kind of balloons would she like? Pink? But then her hair is blue… What if she didn't like pink and just wore pink? Maybe she grew out of pink in the one year they were together? The purple haired teenager continues to ponder these thought until his thoughts are interrupted as Dawn waves her hand in front of Paul's face, looking at him while a bit concerned.

"Paul? Are you alright? Earth to Paul!" Dawn says while pouting a bit. She then tips her head to one side with an eyebrow raised. "What's wrong? You spaced out there for a second." The purple haired trainer shakes his head and tenderly kisses Dawn on the forehead.

"It's nothing, troublesome…" The purple haired trainer says as he takes a seat next to her. "Today is a busy day. We should hurry…" He says as he prepares to dig in. Dawn raises an eyebrow at this, wondering what was on Paul's mind. But then the blue haired girl gets a scheming look on her face as she decides to get back at Paul for this morning as she playfully snatches away his utensils. Paul scowls as the blue haired girl snatches them away and looks her in the eye irritably.

"Troublesome, what do you think you're-" He then pauses and grows a bit red in the cheeks as Dawn grins widely and holds a spoonful of his food to his mouth. "Say aaaaaaah!" She says playfully. Paul smirks at this, knowing what game the blue haired girl was playing and decides to play along. He opens his mouth, letting the blue haired girl feed him. Dawn giggles at this playfully and smiles at Paul as she feeds him. However, she is then caught off-guard as he suddenly and unexpectedly pulls her closer to him and kisses her on the lips, sharing some of the food with her as well.

"Mmmmmmm!" Dawn exclaims in a muffled voice with her eyes widened at this. She flails her arms and lets out small, muffled squeals in protest as a deep, crimson blush appears on her cheeks. She did not expect this at all. Brock chuckles at this while Ash comically covers his eyes, still not used to it when the couple made out like that.

"Get a room you two!" Ash says to them comically. Paul simply smirks at the spiky haired trainer and picks up the blue haired girl bridal style. The blue haired girl lets out a small, adorable squeak as she's picked up by the purple haired trainer, causing her even more embarrassment as the look on her face reddens deeper from this very thought.

"Hm, maybe we will~!" Paul says with a smirk. Dawn is completely red in the face with how close she was to him, her body pressed against his well-toned chest. Finally, she struggles and scurries out of purple haired boy's arms before scurrying to her tent.

"I-I have to get ready for my contest!" Dawn says while still completely red in the cheeks, trying to think not so hard about that moment they had shared. Paul chuckles at this as he looks back to his meal to continue eating. He then realized that the joke was on him because Dawn still had his utensils. The blue haired girl looks back at him playfully and sticks out her tongue out at him in an adorable pout while the purple haired trainer has a vein mark popped on the back of his head.

"TROUBLESOME!" He exclaims as he chases after her. Dawn simply laughs cheerfully as she runs from the purple haired trainer comically. Ash and Brock simply sweat drop at the scene. They then look at each other and they couldn't help but just laugh a little. Things had certainly been livelier with Paul around that was for sure.

Moments later, after breakfast was finished and camp was packed up, the group was finally ready to make their leave. As Dawn and the group fully packs up all their things, she looks back at Paul and smiles brightly.

"We're all ready to depart!" Dawn says cheerfully. "Are you coming, Paul?" The purple haired trainer looks at his watch. It was already time for him to leave.

"Actually, I'm sorry, Dawn, but I have something important to take care of." Paul says to the blue haired girl. "You guys can go on ahead without me. I'll catch up when I'm finished." Dawn's heart sinks a bit as Paul says this and she frowns a bit.

"Wh-Where are you going…?" Dawn asks in a small, hurt voice while looking the other way, a bit hurt at the thought of Paul missing out on an important day for her. "A-Are you going to train your Pokemon or something…?" However, the blue haired girl is instantly reassured as Paul holds Dawn by the shoulder and stares her deeply in the eyes, looking dead serious at her.

"Dawn, you know that I would NEVER choose miss out on a contest of yours for training… I promised I would NEVER do anything to hurt you ever again and that stays true now more than ever… I hurt you once before, and I will NEVER hurt you again!" Paul says seriously and sternly, but in a gentle manner that made Dawn want to believe in him. He would never call her by her real name unless he was completely serious, after all. He then pauses a bit, paranoid and thinking of the possibility that some random perverted fool would try and make a move on his girl while he was gone. Dawn was very beautiful and attractive after all. His blood boiled at this very thought, and he decides to take extra precautions just in case.

"You're going to have to trust me on this, alright?" Paul says, needing the blue haired girl's absolute trust with what he had planned. "And know that this means so much more to me personally than training… I have some personal business with Reiji to attend to. I should be back by the time your contest ends. If I'm not back by then, wait for me at the Pokemon Center… I'll definitely be sure to come back for you by the end of the day." Dawn smiles at this and nods her head. She could trust him. The blue haired girl rests her head on Paul's chest, holding his hand.

"I trust you, Paul…" She says softly while closing her eyes, her head rested on his chest. "Come back soon, alright?!" Paul smirks kindly at this and nods his head. To reassure Dawn that he would be back, he decides to hand Dawn his most powerful and treasured Pokemon, Torterra as an extra precaution. Paul nods his head at her and kisses her tenderly on the cheeks.

"I'll be back for him, alright?" Paul says gently. "And know this, while I won't be there to watch you in person, I'll definitely be watching your contest on television and cheering you on! So do your best and make me proud!" Dawn has a small smile on her face and nods her head, tucking Torterra's Pokeball someplace safe. The blue haired girl then kisses Paul tenderly on the lips before the two of they go their separate ways. As Paul heads the opposite way, Reiji calls on Paul's Poketch.

"Hey there, Paul!" Reiji says brightly and cheerfully. "Are you sure you're fine with leaving your girl like that?" He asks. Paul closes his eyes and smiles.

"I wouldn't leave like this if I knew she wouldn't be alright. I know that she's strong enough to take care of herself. Plus, she has Torterra who will protect her should anything go wrong. She'll be just fine!" He says reassuringly and calmly. He then stretches a bit before making his way over to the place they had promised to meet up. "Alright then, it's time to get to work!"

Back with Dawn, the contest was underway just getting underway. "Next up is Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" Marian said. Dawn clutches Ambipom's ball tightly while biting her lip. It just didn't feel the same without Paul around.

'Paul, I hope you're watching…' Dawn thinks in her head, now changed into her pink contest dress and her silky blue hair was now tied into a high ponytail. She then looks forward, determined to try her best for Paul's sake.

"Ambipom, Spotlight!" Dawn shouted. "Start off with Swift!" As she says this, the Long-tail Pokemon emerged and it shoots a twister of beautiful stars towards the air. Dawn smiles at how beautiful she made the display, and decides to go for the finishing touch. "Now finish with Double hit!" Ambipom replied by swiftly striking the stars with its tail. This resulted in a beautiful display of fireworks. As Ambipom headed down, it landed on one of its arms expertly. The crowd and the judges loved Dawn's performance and applauded. Dawn smiled, satisfied with her performance. She then looks up at the crowd, seeing that Paul wasn't there, even if she knew he was with her in spirit. The blue haired girl closes her eyes and heads off the stage… Separation anxiety was starting to get to her…

Dawn managed to make it to the final round, though Paul wasn't there for any of it. This made Dawn lose focus on most of the battles, but she managed to pull through, knowing that he was out there somewhere watching her. She was in the middle of a contest battle with her rival, and childhood friend, Kenny.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted.

"Prinplup, dodge and use Drill Peck!" Kenny ordered.

Prinplup managed to pull off an impressive dodge, making Dawn's points go slightly down. Prinplup then spun around, ready to attack.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Dawn ordered.

Piplup nodded, and held a large whirlpool over its head. Before Prinplup could reach it, it was hit hard by the whirlpool, making Kenny's points go down a considerable amount.

"Time up!" Marian said enthusiastically. "The winner is-" The blue haired girl has her hands together, praying that she would emerge victorious.

'Please be me…' Dawn think in her head hopefully. Her face then lights up with a smile on her face as she appears on the screen.

"-Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" Marian said in the same cheerful voice.

Dawn smiled cheerfully. 'Yes! I won!' She then looked at Paul's supposed seat, but it was still empty. Dawn cheerfulness quickly turned to anxiety once more. 'Though, it's not the same if Paul's not here in person…' Kenny grins as he goes up to congratulate the blue haired girl.

"Grats, Dee-dee, you were awesome!" Kenny said cheerily. The blue haired girl decides not to let Paul's absence bother her too much and pouts at Kenny. He said he would be back for her, after all! She knew she could trust him.

"D-A-W-N!" Dawn says to her rival and childhood friend, putting emphasis on each letter to get it through his thick skull. She then smiles at Kenny and shakes his hand. "Thank you! You've gotten a lot better yourself!" She says, before heading up to the stage to claim her next ribbon.

At the end of the contest, Dawn meets up with Ash and Brock, dressed back into her regular clothes. Ash grins widely as he goes up to Dawn to give her a high-five.

"You were great, Dawn!" Ash says with a wide grin. "Paul just called and said he saw everything through TV! He's really proud of you!" This lighten Dawn's mood considerably and a smile appears on her face as she returns Ash's high five. He had been watching her after all!

"I tried really hard since he couldn't make it, after all!" Dawn says with a bright, cheerful smile on her face. She then smiles and turns to Brock. "Speaking of Paul, I guess we should wait for him at the Pokemon Center, right? Hopefully he'll be done soon!" She says while smiling brightly and cheerfully. Ash and Brock smile at this, seeing that Dawn was being strong, even without Paul here, and the three head off to the Pokemon Center. Little did they know, a cloaked figure watches from afar, his arms crossed and a foreboding smile on his face.

"I've finally found you…" The figure says while breathing a sigh of relief, watching her from afar. "Dawn…"

 **To be continued**

 **BADOOSH~! And there we go! The first chapter of Silver Bonds! A lot has changed, I know. I thought the whole Paul ditching out on Dawn's contest for no reason other than training was a really poor plot point. And really, it was just there to get her separated, captured by J, and then poisoned and then she nearly dies.**

 **But then I thought, with this remake: Ash and Brock are there, Dawn has Paul's Torterra… She's completely protected… How is Hunter J or ANYONE going to get to her, much less, poison her and potentially kill her? Not only that, but Paul specifically told her: NOT TO LEAVE THE POKEMON CENTER! What is she going to do? Be stupid and leave the Pokemon Center anyways when Paul told her not to? Nah, she isn't that stupid… I mean I guess Hunter J could go to the Pokemon Center, but even then the plot is still pretty weak and I did not like it. So, I decided to rework the whole plot… and after much thinking, I think I finally got something really special going here! XD**

 **Anyways, hm, I wonder what Paul could be up to, amiright?! He's plotting something, that's for sure… hehe…**

 **Paul: But it's so obvious that it's-**

 **Me: SHHHHHH, Paul… just SHHHHHH! You never know, you might be spoiling it for someone who doesn't know what it could be. I don't want to ruin the surprise after all! :3**

 **Paul: Fine, whatever…**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed that! If you did enjoy that, be sure to leave a nice, friendly comment for me down in the comment section below for me, will ya? Also be sure to like and subscribe too if you haven't alre- Oh wait… ahaha… wrong thing! That's for YouTube! XD Anyways, Review, constructive criticism, no flames… There we go! XD**

 **~Honou**


	2. Enter Lucas

**And here we are with chappy 2 or Silver Bonds, and it'll be great! Oh yeah, before anything, disclaimer anyone?**

 **Conway: -tipping his glasses creepily- Oh, I'll do it for you… If you pair me up with Dawn that is… hehehe -looks very ominous and creepy-**

 **Me: Conway, no!**

 **Conway: Conway, yes!**

 **Dawn: ^^;; While Honou is bickering with Conway over who gets rights over me, I'll fill you all in on what's new for him! Let's see, from Honou's notes, he/she says that this chapter will focus more on Dawn's side, while next chapter will focus more on Paul's side! Oh, and er… There's a molestation scene later on… which may or may not push this story to M rating, so be warned! Let him know if he should change the rating or not in a review! Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Enter Lucas**

The chapter begins as Dawn is staring out the window of the Pokemon Center, anxiously waiting for Paul to return back to the Pokemon Center. The blue haired girl holds Piplup in her lap and hugs the small Penguin Pokemon. It had been about an hour since the contest had ended, and although she didn't want to doubt the purple haired trainer, she was feeling a bit alone without him.

'Paul… It's already this late in the afternoon… When are you going to come over and be done?' Dawn thinks in her head worriedly. 'D-Don't tell me… y-you really forgot what today is…?' Meanwhile, Ash and Brock are watching over Dawn from afar, seeing that the blue haired girl was becoming lost in anxiety without Paul around.

"Brock, do you know when Paul is gonna be ready yet?" Ash asks the spiky haired Pokemon Breeder. "I think Dawn is getting restless without him around." Brock nods his head while checking his poketch for updates.

"Just relax, Ash, he said he's working as hard as he can to make this perfect for her!" Brock says with a smile on his face. "Apparently something came up so he's taking a bit longer than usual. He said that he'll be ready by sunset for sure!" As he says this, Dawn gets up from her seat. She wasn't just going to stand around here, moping over when Paul was going to get here! There were other things that she could be doing!

"Argh! I'm not about to let stupid Paul, and his stupid business bother me and keep me down!" Dawn exclaims comically and adorably while still hugging Piplup. "Practice! I'm going to practice for my next contest!" The blue haired girl says comically as she gets up and heads over to the training area just outside the Pokemon Center. Ash grins widely at this, thinking that this was a great idea and gets up as well wanting to join her.

"Hey, Dawn, can I come with you? I'm getting bored of waiting too!" The spiky haired trainer says eagerly. The blue haired girl looks at Ash playfully and sticks her tongue out at him.

"No! I won't let you!" The blue haired girl says playfully while turning her face the other way. Ash's eyes widen at this and then he sulks comically as she says this while hanging his head. Dawn then smiles and giggles at Ash's reaction. "Of course you can come with me! I was just teasing you!" Suddenly, the eager, spiky haired trainer gets this wide grin and dashes over to Dawn eagerly. Brock just watches in in amusement as Ash bolts over to her and decides to join the two of them just so he could watch over them carefully and make sure they don't find themselves getting into trouble.

At the training stadiums, Dawn sends out all her Pokemon. She then remembers that there was one more, and thought that maybe it would be nice to give it some fresh air. "Come on out, Torterra, and take in some fresh air!" Dawn says with a smile on her face. The large, powerful Continent Pokemon emerges from its ball, stretching as it looks around, noticing Ash was there with his friends. The large Pokemon lets out a small, gruff grunt and lies down under a tree and closes its eyes to sunbathe. Like its trainer, the large, powerful Continent Pokemon wasn't completely used to the friendly, caring, laid back nature of Dawn and her friends just yet. However, it seemed to be quite fond of the blue haired girl… much like its trainer. Dawn sweat drops at this and decides to leave the Pokemon be.

"Alright… let's see… What combination should I practice first…?" She then thinks about it, remembering that what day today was and smiles a bit as something comes to mind. "Alright, Piplup! Let's try that combination again! Piplup, use Whirlpool!" The blue haired girl says cheerfully. The small penguin Pokemon complies as it summons a large whirlpool above its head.

"Perfect!" Dawn says with a smile on her face. "Now, fire Bubblebeam into the Whirlpool!" As the blue haired girl says this, the small Penguin Pokemon fires a stream of bubbles at the whirlpool. The bubbles go upward and create a beautiful display as the bubbles gently descend down to the ground, really showing off Piplup's appeal. However, as the blue haired girl was doing this, she is blissfully unaware of a shadowed figure staring right at her. It has a bit of a creepy, foreboding grin as it watches Dawn from afar, before slinking away, plotting something devious.

"Alright, Piplup, let's take it to the next stage! Faster!" Dawn says with a smile. As Dawn says this, the penguin Pokemon increases the spin of the whirlpool, causing the bubbles to come out a bit faster and creating a dazzling display. Dawn sees that the whirlpool had gained a lot of speed, and any faster would cause the whirlpool to collapse. "Great, Piplup! Now throw the whirlpool upward!" The Penguin Pokemon complies as it tosses the whirlpool to the sky, still firing bubbles at it to keep the bubbles pouring constantly.

"Now, let's finish with Peck!" The Penguin Pokemon complies as its beak grows longer in size and it leaps toward the whirlpool. The penguin Pokemon complies as it rapidly pecks at the remaining bubbles that float gently to the ground before landing on its feet and catching the still falling whirlpool on its one flipper as it descends to the ground and ending the appeal as Dawn and Piplup finish with a bow. Ash and Brock smile and applaud Dawn for getting her appeal that she had been practicing for a while done exactly how she envisioned it.

"That was really great, Dawn!" Ash says while grinning widely. "You're starting to get the hang of it!" Brock smiles and nods his head in approval. Even Torterra had opened his eyes as Dawn was doing her appeal, fascinated by Dawn's performance. It then lets out a gruff grunt of approval before closing its eyes as it goes back to sleep. Dawn smiles at this and hugs her Piplup affectionately, thanking it for a job well done.

"Thanks guys, and thank you, Piplup! You were great!" Dawn says while smiling brightly. She then smiles as she sets Piplup down for a bit and wipes some sweat from her eyebrows. "Phew, I'm gonna take a breather and watch for a bit. You guys can keep going!" She says to Ash and Brock. Ash grins at this, now totally psyched after seeing Dawn's exciting performance.

"Alright, I'm really pumped now!" Ash says with an excited grin. "Brock, let's have ourselves a quick battle! If Dawn's doing her best, I'm going to do my best as well!" The dark skinned Pokemon Breeder chuckles at this and smiles, nodding his head in agreement.

"Sure, I don't see why not!" Brock says. "It'll pass the time until Paul gets here." Dawn sits in the sideline and watches the battle while having a relaxed smile on her face. It seemed that after that, all the anxiety she felt from Paul not being there just disappeared. She then closes her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief as a gentle breeze blows her silky blue hair lightly.

Her moment of relaxation is cut short, however, as all of the sudden a hand clamps over her mouth tightly as a figure grabs her from behind. The blue haired girl's eyes widen and her pupils dilate as she struggles and squirms furiously, trying to break out of her attacker's hold. She then tries to turn around and look at her attacker in the eyes to see who it was.

"Mmmm, mmmph!" Dawn screams in a muffled voice, trying to get Ash or Brock's attention, but they were preoccupied with their battle. She continues to struggle, but to no avail. Suddenly, all her struggling simply drains her strength, and the blue haired girl finds herself growing weak and tired as her eyes droop, before everything goes completely black.

As Ash and Brock finish their battle, Ash wipes his forehead and grins. "That was a great battle, Brock! What did you think, Da-" He then turns around, seeing that she wasn't there. Ash raises his eyebrows, wondering where she had gone. "Where'd she go…?" He wonders while blinking. Brock looked a bit panicked at this as well. If Paul came back and Dawn was still missing, he would have both of their heads!

"We have to find her!" Brock exclaims desperately. "Before Paul comes back, or he's going to be SO mad at us!" Ash quickly nods his head as he and Brock head off separate ways to look for the missing blue haired Pokemon coordinator.

Back with Dawn, the blue haired girl slowly opens her eyes, still weary and groggy from the figure that had attacked her. She looks around, and sees that she was behind the Pokemon Center. It was a secluded area where no one would even think about finding her there.

"H-How'd I end up all the way here…?" The blue haired girl mutters to herself. Her eyes then widens as she struggles a bit, trying to get up. Her wrist and ankles were bound tightly with thick, strong ropes, holding her captive. She couldn't break free! The poor blue haired girl struggles against her binding, but to no avail.

"How'd I get tied up like this?" Dawn muses to herself as she tries to struggle, but is unable to move at all. 'Ugh, I can't move a muscle… This isn't funny, whoever is behind this' She thinks in her head while puffing her cheeks in a pout. Who was behind this and why? What could they possibly gain doing this? Her question is answered shortly as a lanky, creepy nerd-like figure emerges in front of Dawn, tipping his glasses in his usual, creepy manner. Dawn's eyes widen as she realizes who the person standing before her was.

"Conway?!" Dawn mutters in complete surprise. She remembered him from the Hearthome Tag Battle competition, and he was her partner! Although the lanky Pokemon nerd seemed to be attracted to her, she was more creeped out by him than anything. But why was he here of all places? She then puts two and two together, and gets it all figured out.

"You're behind this, aren't you? But why would you take me here of all places and tie me up like this?" Dawn asks as she struggles against her bindings. "This isn't cool at all! Let me go right now! Ash and Brock are probably out there looking for me and worried sick!" The lanky, nerdy Pokemon trainer simply gives Dawn a creepy grin and tips his glasses as he approaches her and gets closer to her, tipping her chin upward so that he could look into her eyes more clearly.

"You really are as naïve as you are cute, aren't you, Dawn?" Conway says with a sly, perverted smirk on his face. "Don't you get what's going on yet? I took you all the way here so I could make you mine. I don't care if you turn me down, by the time I'm done with you, I'll make sure you're my possession anyways~! I've waited for this moment for so long, and I'm not about to let anything take this away from me!" As he says this, he leans forward to press his lips against her, but Dawn simply turns her head away.

"I'm not interested, Conway, y-you creep me out more than anything!" Dawn replies back to him, rejecting the creepy, perverted stalker. "Just when are you going to get that through your thick skull?! Besides, I'm… I'm dating someone else…I have feelings for someone else and I love him! I'm not about to betray him… Not like this…" The lanky nerdy Pokemon trainer simply smirks at this, tipping his glasses.

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend, you say~?!" Conway says creepily and ominously as he forces himself on her. "Well, that's even better~!" He then nibbles on the crook of her neck as she turns her head away from him, causing her to shudder. This didn't feel right at all… What Conway was doing to her quite simply terrified the poor girl. She wanted him to stop this… now!

"St-Stop it…" Dawn chokes in a shaky, weak voice with her eyes screwed shut tightly and tears forming from her eyes, completely terrified as Conway slinks his hand under her shirt and starts fondling her, groping at her small, still developing breasts as he continues to kiss at the crook of her neck. "I-I don't like this at all… A-Ash! Brock! Somebody! He-Mmmph!" As the blue haired girl calls out for help, Conway takes out a bandanna and ties it around her mouth, gagging her and preventing her from speaking as he smirks at her perversely and creepily. Her eyes widen and her pupils dilate as this happens, letting out muffled screams of protest as Conway gags her.

"We can't have you screaming and attracting attention now, can't we?" Conway says with a smirk. "That would be no good at all!" As he says this, the nerdy, perverted molester continues to have his way with the poor blue haired girl… Groping her… kissing the crook of her neck… She hated it… She wanted it to end… She wanted him to stop… Suddenly, she feels something poking against her… something hard… Tears start streaming from her eyes as she shakes her head in denial as he has his way with her, realizing what he was about to do next… Her eyes screwed shut tightly… Ash wasn't coming… Brock wasn't coming… There was only one person that came to her mind left… and she pleaded in her mind that he would be the one to come for her… to rescue her… to embrace her in his arms like a knight in shining armor… She needed him…

'Paul…' Dawn thinks in her head as her body grows shaky and weak from Conway's constant fondling and groping. 'Help…' As Dawn thinks these thoughts and as the perverted nerdy teenager continues to have his way with the poor blue haired girl, a cloaked figure, the same cloaked figure from the end of last chapter, appears with his arms crossed sternly at the perverted trainer.

"I believe she's made it perfectly clear that she doesn't like what you're doing to her…" The figure says to Conway in a cool, laid back manner. "So I would kindly suggest that you unhand the poor girl this instant, or I'm going to have to resort to violence!" Conway's eyes widen as he turns around and faces the cloaked figure.

"Wh-What? Who are you? H-How did you find us?!" He asks while reeling back a bit. "I-I won't let her go! She's mine! Dusclops, use Thunder Punch!" He says as the ghost-type Pokemon appears. The Pokemon then rushes at the cloaked figure with its fist raised, poised to strike him. The cloaked figure simply sighs at this and holds out a Pokeball in his hand.

"It just had to come to this…" The figure muses with a sigh. "Toxicroak, use Sucker Punch!" As the cloaked figure says this, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon emerges from its ball. As it appears from its ball, it quickly disappears and then reappears behind Dusknoir's back, stabbing it with a fierce, powerful blow and knocking it out instantly. Conway's eyes widen as he backs away slowly, returning his Pokemon before making a run for it.

The figure turns to Dawn and smiles. Dawn's eyes widen with her pupils dilated to mere dots. She was shuddering and shaking, still scared and terrified from her near-rape experience with Conway, and she was scared that this new cloaked figure would possibly do something worse, taking advantage of her body being tied up… She then screws her eyes shut tightly with tears forming at her eyes, shuddering and shaking, as she braces herself. However, the bindings tying her wrists and ankles are suddenly cut and he undoes the gag around her mouth.

"Are you alright? Can you stand up?" The figure asks gently and kindly, offering his hand to help her get up. "Poor girl… You're scared out of your mind, aren't you? Don't worry! You're safe with reliable old me around!" Dawn's eyes soften a bit as she realizes that he was someone she could trust, and takes his hand as he helps her get back on her feet.

"Wh-Who are you…?" Dawn asks quietly and curiously as she tips her head to one side. The figure pauses at this, but then suddenly, he starts laughing.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't recognize me?!" The figure says while laughing cheerily and in a laid back manner. It then uncovers its hood, revealing a handsome, blue haired young man, who was about Ash's age. Suddenly, Dawn's eyes widen as she sees the figure standing right before her, recognizing who he was. The blue haired teenager just grins at this and ruffles Dawn's head. "It's me, Dawn, your good old reliable brother, Lucas!"

 **To be continued**

 **CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRR~! XD I gotta say, I like this plot point a WHOLE lot more than the old plot of Silver Sorrow. I actually have a map planned on how I want to end this story! :33 Spoilers: It's 5 chapters, just like with Silver Sorrow XD**

 **So… yeah… Conway… There's a reason why I picked him over Hunter J. With how much he stalks Dawn and creeps up on her, it makes so much sense that he would try and do something perverted with her… And I made sure he was REALLY perverted with her… I dunno if he would tie her up and take advantage of her like he did here, I dunno, but hey, it's my story! XD XDXDXD Hunter J, sadly I can't seem to find a place for her… Not in this story at least. I dunno… Maybe in the next series…? –hint hint - :33**

 **Also… let this be known… I'm not as pure and romantic as I was years ago… I've changed… quite a bit over the years… and that molestation scene is just the tip of the pervy iceberg. It's just the start of all the lewd, perverted things I have in store for you guys. XD Of course, I'll keep it to minimum, but if my pervy engine starts running… well, you'll know when it happens because I'll warn you… XDXDXD**

 **Another thing, please note to all you Conway fans out there: I do NOT hate Heattagshipping, nor do I hate Conway. I may not ship Heattagshipping, with Ikarishipping, Fortuneshipping, and Pearlshipping being my favorite Dawn ships, but that doesn't mean I despise it. I just felt like he was the person who would most likely do something like this to her. Kenny is too nice, Nando is like 'Why would he do that?' I don't see anyone who could possibly want to take advantage of Dawn like this. And while I didn't portray Conway in a positive light here, please know that I did it purely for the sake of story plot! XD**

 **Conway: Oh come now, Honou, am I really that terrible of a person? I wouldn't go that far… maybe… Mmmmm… her hair is so silky and soft though… -creepily and ominously thinks of running his hand through her hair-**

 **Me: Conway, noooooooooo! Bad Conway!**

 **Conway: Conway, yeeeeeeeeees! Good Conway!**

 **Dawn: -Slowly backs away from Conway- A-Anyways, if you haven't done so already, be sure to leave a nice review for Honou, alright? Reviews are what keep him/her going! Constructive criticism really helps him improve as a writer as well, but flames are no good, alright? Don't be mean to him when he's trying his best alright?! Also, in other news, starting now, Honou is putting the Silver Remastered series on pause for a bit… Because… well… He has plans to finish Targeted very soon… He/She hopes you understand, as he's/she's been looking forward to finishing that story for a while now!**

 **Conway: You flame my passion, Dawn~!**

 **Me: CONWAY, NUUUUUUUUU!**

 **Conway: CONWAY, YUUUUUUUUS!**

 **-Sigh- I'm not getting through this man… -Ends author notes-**

 **~Honou**


	3. Sibling Reunion

**Me: Lucas, disclaimer plez?**

 **Lucas: Sure, why not! HonouxRyuu does not own Pokemon! Is there anything else you need from me?**

 **Me: I need a Dawn! –m-**

 **Lucas: -Sweat drops- That's a you problem…**

 **Anyways, I'm not dead yet, I swear! Sure I've slowed down with the updates, but that doesn't mean I've gone and died. The Remastered Silver Series WILL be completed, I promise you that much! Anyways, without further adu, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Sibling Reunion**

Dawn's eyes widen as she sees the young, blue haired teenager standing before her. "Lucas? Is that really you?!" Her face then brightens into a wide smile as she hugs the blue haired teenager. "It's been so long since we've seen each other! How has your assistant work been doing?" She asks brightly and cheerfully.

"Not bad, my hands have been tied as of late though." He says with a chuckle while smiling, petting the blue haired girl's head. "But when I heard my baby sister was in town, I just had to drop by and look for her!" Dawn pouts at this and punches Lucas on the shoulder lightly.

"I'm not a baby anymore, geez…" She says while pouting adorably at the blue haired teenager with her arms crossed. Lucas just chuckles at this and smiles while petting her head teasingly, but affectionately in a big brotherly manner.

"Dawn, you'll always be the baby of our family! I mean, just look at how adorable you are!" Lucas says with a teasing grin on his face as he pinches her cheeks. Dawn pouts at this adorably and sticks her tongue out at him childishly. The blue haired boy then smiles a bit while petting her head in a big brotherly manner. "I saw your contest, and you've improved quite a bit! I was surprised with how much you've grown. Mom will definitely be proud of you!" Dawn smiles a bit from the praise her older brother was giving her.

"Thanks, Lucas! Hearing you say that really makes me happy!" Dawn says while smiling brightly and cheerfully. She then pauses a bit and looks at the time. "Oh, that's right! Ash and Brock should be looking for me! I bet they're worried sick! I've got to go, Lucas!" As she's about to make a run for it, she pauses a bit before looking back at him. "U-Um… if you want, you can come with me for a bit. I would like to introduce you to my friends I've been traveling with…" She mumbles while twiddling her fingers and fidgeting with her skirt.

"Sure!" Lucas says with a smile while petting her head. "I would love to see all the friends my cute little baby sister has made on her journey!" He says teasingly while poking her on the cheeks. Dawn pouts at this with a vein mark popped on the back of her head.

"Boo! Again with the baby sister nonsense!" She says while pouting adorably. The way he teased her reminded her of Paul and her cheeks grow slightly red from these thoughts. "A-Anyways, let's hurry up and catch up with them!" She stutters while a bit flustered from these thoughts. Lucas chuckles at this while smiling as he follows the blue haired girl close behind.

Moments later, Ash and Brock meet up with each other, haven not found Dawn anywhere inside the Pokemon Center. They meet up in the training area while looking panicked and worried about where she could be.

"Any luck, Brock?" Ash asks his spiky haired, dark skinned friend. Brock simply shakes his head while looking grim. Ash has a worried look on his face as he wonders where the blue haired girl could have gone. "Where could she have possibly gone? There's no way she could've gotten far." The spiky haired Pokemon Trainer muses to himself. Suddenly Pikachu points to the alleyway behind the Pokemon Center, spotting Dawn as she comes out of there with Lucas following her. Ash's face lightens up with relief as he sees the blue haired girl and runs up to her.

"Dawn! Thank god you're alright!" Ash exclaims as he runs up to her. He then tips his head to one side while curious. "Where did you go? And who's this guy?" Dawn has a small smile on her face and sweat drops with the questions he was asking her and answers.

"Well, for the first question, Conway decided he wanted to be a creep with me and took me someplace private and tried to molest me…" Dawn says, shuddering at the very thought of what could've happened if Lucas didn't get there in time. "And for the second question, this is Lucas, my older brother, and the guy who came just in time when Conway was sexually harassing me. He's Professor Rowan's assistant, and he's a pretty strong Pokemon Trainer. Lucas, this is Ash, his partner Pikachu and Brock. They're my friends who I've been traveling with. Ah, well, there's one more, but he's gone off to do something on his own for the time being! " Lucas laughs at this sheepishly and scratches the back of his head as Dawn says this.

"Oh, Dawn, you're flattering me. I'm not that strong of a trainer." He says modestly while laughing. He then looks towards Ash and Brock and smiles, offering to shake hands with them. "It's nice to meet you two. Thank you for taking care of my baby sister all this time. I know she can be a bit of a handful sometimes." Dawn gets a vein mark popped on the back of her head and puffs her cheeks at this as she comically steps on Lucas' foot hard.

"Grrr, again with the baby sister nonsense, Lucas! This is the third time today!" Dawn exclaims comically and adorably while fuming. "And what do you mean by I'm a handful! I am not!" Lucas comically cringes as the blue haired girl steps on his foot, but he quickly recovers and pets the blue haired girl on her head. Brock smiles at this and sweat drops at their antics, shaking Lucas' hand. They certainly did act like siblings, but at the same time, he could tell the two siblings were deeply close with each other. He then pauses as he gets another thought.

"But still, to think that Conway would try and do something like that to you, Dawn." He muses. "I always felt some bad vibes around him, but I didn't think he would stoop that low." Dawn has line eyes at this and shudders at the very thought.

"You and me both… That guy gives me the creeps…" Dawn muses while shuddering. She then looks at Ash and sweat drops. The spiky black haired teenager looks eager to have a battle with Lucas while having sparkling eyes comically.

"Hey, Lucas, if Dawn says you're as strong of a trainer as you say, would you like to have a battle?" Ash asks eagerly. "I want to have a battle against a strong trainer before my next gym!" Lucas smiles at this and nods his head in agreement.

"Sure, I have no problems here." Lucas says casually and in a laid-back manner as he goes to his side of the battle field while Ash takes the opposite side. "It's been a while since I've had a good battle. How does a 3-on-3 battle sound to you?" He asks in a friendly smile while grinning. Ash grins at this and nods his head.

"Sounds good to me! Grotle, I choose you!" He says as he sends out the sturdy, powerful Grass-type Pokemon. Lucas raises his eyebrow as he sees the grass-type Pokemon enter play.

"A Grotle, eh? This should be pretty interesting!" Lucas muses with a chuckle as he reaches for one of his Pokeballs. "Floatzel, you're up!" As the water-type Pokemon emerges from its ball, it has its arms crossed confidently with a smirk on its face, looking unconcerned that it was facing a Pokemon it had a type disadvantage against. Lucas smiles with his arms crossed and also looking unconcerned and confident, as if giving Ash the first move. Dawn takes a seat as she watches the battle, taking a seat next to Ash. Paul's Torterra then comes lumbering along, sitting next to Dawn and letting out a small, gruff grunt. It seemed that it felt bad for not keeping a better eye on the blue haired girl. Dawn just smiles at this and pets the Continent Pokemon on the head.

"Hey, no need to worry! It's not your fault, and at the end of the day, I made it out alright thanks to Lucas!" Dawn says with a friendly, cheerful smile. "Let's sit back and enjoy the battle alright? No hard feelings at all, alright?!" Torterra slowly nods its head at the blue haired girl. He then watches the battle, eager to see how much stronger Grotle had become.

Ash grins widely as he takes Lucas up on that offer. "Alright, Grotle, let's hit them hard with Energy Ball!" Ash says as he makes the first move. The sturdy Grass-type Pokemon complies, charging a green sphere of energy in its mouth and then firing it towards Floatzel. Lucas has his arms crossed coolly and calculatingly as he responds to Ash's attack.

"Dodge it with Aqua Jet!" Lucas says as the orange weasel Pokemon complies, surrounding itself with water and using its great speed to avoid Grotle's attack. "Now, use Iron Tail!" Floatzel complies as it uses the momentum from Aqua Jet and diving down with its tail glowing with a brilliant light as it slams down on the sturdy Grass-Type Pokemon. Grotle cringes as it takes the blow and reels back for a bit, but the sturdy, Pokemon is able to endure the hit.

"Great job enduring that hit there, Grotle, now, use Razor Leaf!" Ash says to his grass-type Pokemon. The Pokemon complies as it fires a barrage of razor sharp leaves. Floatzel was in close range when it used the attack, and was left vulnerable. Lucas knew that his Pokemon wouldn't be able to dodge, so he improvised.

"Floatzel, endure those hits and use Bulk Up!" Lucas says with his arms crossed. Floatzel smirks and nods its head as it inflates the sac around its neck, bolstering its defenses. The razor sharp leaves from Razor Leaf make contact and hit the water-type Pokemon hard. However, after using Bulk Up, Floatzel had enough defenses to endure the hit. Lucas nods his head, seeing that Floatzel was still raring and ready to go. "Alright Floatzel, Aqua Jet one more time, get close to Grotle!" Floatzel complies as it covers itself in water and dashes towards Grotle with great speed and power. Ash looks quite surprised and amazed with how fast, strong and endurable Lucas' Floatzel was.

"Your Floatzel is really well trained, Lucas! I'm impressed!" Ash says with a wide, friendly grin, enjoying their battle. "Grotle, Energy Ball, let's go! Don't let Floatzel get close!" The sturdy Grass-type Pokemon complies as it fires green spheres of energy at the water-type Pokemon. However, Floatzel was simply too fast for the grass-type Pokemon, and its attacks kept missing. Lucas grins as he sees they're in range.

"Thanks, your Grotle is really well-trained as well!" Lucas says with a smile. "But I'm afraid that this is a wrap. Floatzel, use the momentum from that Aqua Jet and hit em with your Ice Punch!" Floatzel grins as it complies. Its fist balls up with an icy blue aura surrounding it. It then uses the power and speed from Aqua Jet to build even more power and slams its fist hard into Grotle, scoring a direct hit dealing super effective damage. Ash cringes as the powerful attack lands and half of Grotle's body becomes encased in ice.

"Shoot, Grotle took a lot of damage from that… Grotle, try and recover with Synthesis!" The grass-type Pokemon nods its head weakly and slowly tries to heal itself. Lucas narrows his eyes with a wide grin on his face.

"Floatzel, don't give Grotle have a chance to recover! Hit em with another Ice Punch!" Lucas says with his arms crossed. Floatzel complies with a wide grin as it throws another frigid cold punch at Grotle and hits it hard as it tries to recover. The damage from two Ice Punches was simply too much for the bulky grass-type to handle as it collapses to the floor with swirly eyes, defeated. Ash gives the grass-type Pokemon a small, encouraging smile as he returns it to its Pokeball.

"You were great, Grotle! Take a long rest!" Ash says with a smile. He then puts his Pokeball away and looks at Pikachu. "You ready, Pikachu?" The small electric rodent nods his head as it leaps into the battlefield with sparks flying from its eyes.

"Pikachu, eh? I can tell just by looking at it that it's a very strong, well-trained Pokemon!" He says while watching how determined the electric mouse was. He then looks at Floatzel, seeing that it was injured, and exhausted from the intense battle against Grotle and knowing that it was at a type disadvantage once again. However, the Pokemon then looks up and grins eagerly, still wanting to battle despite its injuries and how tired it was after its battle. Lucas grins and nods his head, answering Floatzel's wishes "Alright, I'm keeping Floatzel in! Floatzel, use Aqua Jet!" The water Weasel complies as it covers itself in water and charges in on Pikachu with great speed. Pikachu has sparks flying from its cheeks as it looks ready to counter attack.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Let's make use of our own speed and power!" Ash says to the electric mouse. The small Pokemon complies as it dashes quickly towards Floatzel, making quick speedy movements. Floatzel and Pikachu circle around each other, trying to find an opening to strike. Suddenly, both lunge forward at the same time.

"Use Iron Tail!" Both trainers say at the same time. Floatzel's tail and Pikachu's tail clash with each other, evenly matched despite Floatzel using Bulk Up earlier. But now, Floatzel was close to Pikachu, and it couldn't dodge in time. This was its mistake…

"Pikachu, now's your chance, use Thunderbolt!" Ash says. The small, electric Pokemon complies as it unleashes a huge volt of electricity, scoring a direct hit on Floatzel. The orange weasel Pokemon lets out a loud cry of pain as it's electrocuted by the powerful Thunderbolt, before collapsing on the floor with swirly eyes, defeated. Lucas smiles and returns the Pokemon back into its Pokeball and puts it away, thanking it.

"Good work, Floatzel! I gotta say you raised your Pikachu well!" Lucas says with a smile. "Well, you sent out your starter, here is mine! Infernape, you're up!" As he releases his Pokemon from its ball, the Pokemon erupts from its Pokeball as the fire Pokemon eagerly bounds up and down energetically, looking ready to have a great battle.

"An Infernape, wow!" Ash says with a wide grin on his face. He then reaches out for Monferno's Pokeball and lets it out to watch the battle. "It looks so strong! Monferno has got to see this! Alright, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu complies as it fires a huge, powerful bolt of electricity towards Infernape. Monferno watches Infernape carefully… That's what he was going to evolve into one of these days…

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Lucas says with his arms crossed. The fiery monkey complies as it fires a huge stream of flames at Pikachu's Thunderbolt, the two powerful attacks colliding with each other and canceling each other out. "Now, Close Combat!" Infernape nods its head as it rushes at Pikachu with great, blinding speed with its fists raised, looking ready to strike Pikachu with multiple swift powerful blows.

"Pikachu won't be able to dodge all those attacks…" Ash mutters to himself. So, he had to do what he could and improvise on the spot. "Pikachu, dodge what you can, and try to parry any hits that come close with Iron Tail!" Pikachu nods its head as it does its best to dodge Infernape's flurry of punches and kicks, blocking any punches that it couldn't avoid with its tail. Finally, Pikachu finds an opening and strikes Infernape's chest with its Iron Tail, knocking the Pokemon back a bit and finally giving the electric mouse some space. Infernape had taken some damage from the Iron Tail, but it wasn't much and the Fire Pokemon was still standing strong.

"Alright, Infernape, let's wrap this up! Use Flare Blitz!" Lucas says with a grin, having Infernape use one of its most powerful moves. The monkey Pokemon complies as it coats itself in fire and charges towards Pikachu in a full powered flame charge. Pikachu has sparks fly from its eyes as it looks ready to counter attack. It was almost as if Lucas was challenging him, and Ash grins as he decides to accept Lucas' challenge head on.

"Alright, Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!" Ash says, pointing at Infernape. Pikachu nods its head and charges at Infernape, coating itself with electricity as it dashes towards the fire Pokemon at full speed and full power. Before the two powerful Pokemon could collide with their attacks, they're interrupted, ending the battle as both Pokemon cancel their attacks.

"Paul! You're back!" Dawn beams cheerfully as she runs up to him, looking happy to see that he was back. Paul nods his head and pets the blue haired girl on the head. Lucas smiles at Ash and gives him a thumbs up as he returns Infernape.

"It looks like your friend is here. We can finish our battle some other time, Ash!" Lucas says with a friendly smile on his face. Ash looks a bit disappointed, because he was having so much fun during their battle, but decides that Dawn had waited too long for Paul to return and decides to hold back his complaints for her sake. The blue haired boy then sees how close Dawn was to Paul and raises an eyebrow. "So, he's that 4th traveling companion you mentioned. Who's he?' He asks curiously. Dawn smiles at Lucas as he introduces the two of them.

"Lucas, this is Paul, my boyfriend!" Dawn says cheerfully with a smile on her face, her arms wrapped around his as her head rests on his shoulders. "Paul, this is Lucas, my older brother and one of Professor Rowan's assistants!" As Dawn says this, Lucas comically cringes and flinches at one word with his eyes wide comically… Boyfriend?

"B-Boy… friend…" He exclaims while gasping in a comical manner as these words pierce his chest like a dagger. He then comically goes on all fours with a depressed aura surrounding him comically, changing drastically from the calm, composed, calculated teenager from before. "… To think… My sweet, adorable baby sister got a together with someone before I did…" He mutters comically as an arrow points at him, saying "Still Single" comically. Brock has tears streaming from his eyes and pumps his fist comically, understanding Lucas' pain more than anyone here. Dawn giggles at Lucas' actions and smiles while Paul lets out a gruff grunt with his hands in his pockets. The purple haired teenager then kisses Dawn on the cheeks affectionately, looking to make up for lost time as the blue haired girl looks at Lucas with a coy, playful and teasing look on her face.

"I'm not that much of a baby anymore now, aren't I, Lukie?" She says teasingly and comically as Lucas comically and admittedly nods his head while still comically depressed from hearing this. Dawn then turns to Paul, and tips her head to one side. "By the way, what took so long? It's been three hours since the contest ended, and you got here just now." Dawn asks curiously. Paul sweat drops a bit at this and scratches the back of his head.

"Well, I would've gotten done earlier, I finished much earlier than expected and I was making my way to the contest hall, but one series of unfortunate events after another happened." Paul muses comically. "I guess you can say… I had a bad time while I was gone." He says as he begins to explain to the blue haired girl how his day had went.

 **To be continued**

 **And, there we go… Another chapter done. I know, it was a filler chapter, and I know, you guys want more Ikarishipping and this chapter was probably a snoozefest. But good things come to those who wait! XD Oh and obligatory Undertale reference at the end… Let's see if you can find it, hehe… XD**

 **Speaking of Ikarishipping, I have a new Ikarishipping story I plan on writing and it will be coming soon! It's called Land Ho, and it's a story of pirates and marines and stuff, Arr! Look forward to it soon! It'll be coming out in a few days or so after this chapter's release maybe (No promises tho, but that's the plan anyways! :PP.) And I'll make sure to balance chapters between the Silver Series Remastered and this story, so stay tuned!**

 **Also, this is a bit late, and this has been an issue that I addressed since I started writing Fanfiction, but I just want you guys to know I do read everyone's advice and criticisms you guys have for me and I know, I overuse ellipses a lot in my stories. I'll try to keep the ellipses use to minimum, but it's really a force of habit for me when I try to make a dramatic statement/pause. Thanks for the advice though, your support is greatly appreciated!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I know I've slowed down with the updates lately, but hey, I figured I sorta went overboard the first few weeks and I decided to slow my pace a bit XD Plus, yknow, I have a life outside of Fanfiction. This is something I do purely for fun, and I do enjoy writing these stories, but it's good to take a break once in a while, I don't want to feel obligated to write these chapters for you like it's a chore or something. XD**

 **Anyways, be sure to do the usual. Review, give me constructive criticism to help me improve my writing, and don't leave any nasty, hateful flames. Or I'll flame you! Haha, nah, I'm just kidding XDXDXD**

 **~Honou**


	4. Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. See? Nothing out of the ordinary here this time! XD**

 **Chapter 4 is finally here! I know you guys waited long, but I was in a bit of a writer's slump for a bit. I'm back at it though, and I will finish Silver Bonds within this week. And then after that, it's back to Land Ho. Busy Honou is busy… x-x**

 **Paul: Then why do you keep writing when you get like little to no reviews?**

 **Me: For the fans, I say… for the fans… I persevere…**

 **Paul: -shrugs- Hm… I guess that's admirable…**

 **Me: Why thank you! That's the first nice thing you've ever said to me! Anyways, enjoy! Only two more chapters for Silver Bonds and we move on to the last of the trilogy, which I already have the title for: Silver Bells! : ) Does this mean that we're getting a happy ending this time? I don't know! You'll have to find out! XD**

 **Chapter 4: Anniversary**

Dawn tips her head to one side as Paul says this. "You were having a bad time? What happened?" She asks curiously. Paul simply has his eyes closed and holds the blue haired girl close to him… He had waited so long. He endured being without her for so long that he just wanted to hold her. Dawn blushes at this and grows red in the cheeks as Paul holds her.

"It's… a long story…" Paul says to the blue haired girl. "But first, I have something I want to show you all… Come with me!" As he says this, he leads the way, still holding Dawn close to him. The blue haired girl tips her head curiously to one side, but follows along after him. Ash, Lucas and Brock follow the young couple as well close behind.

As they follow Paul, he asks Dawn how their day went. Dawn explains how after the contest, she was assaulted and molested by Conway, and he probably would've done something much worse had Lucas not arrived on time. She then tells him that Ash and Lucas had a battle with each other to pass the time. Hearing this made Paul's blood boil… How dare that bastard touch his precious troublesome girl like that! Moments later, they arrive at a park. There were pink and blue balloons decorated and hanging on the trees. Suspended, and tied between two trees, was a large, long streamer which had "Happy Anniversary, Dawn" printed on it. Dawn has her hands to her mouth and gasps a bit in surprise, tears of joy streaming from her eyes.

"P-Paul… you remembered…" She says softly, unable to contain her surprise and joy. "I-I don't know what to say… Y-You did all this for me…?" Paul goes up to her and gives her a genuine small smile choosing not to smirk for once as this was a special day for the both of them. He wraps his arms around her. When he pulls apart, a beautiful diamond necklace with a pearl embedded in the middle is around her neck.

"Happy anniversary, Dawn…" Paul says while smiling at the blue haired girl. "I would never forget our special day, the day we first held hands. The day we first kissed… The day where I nearly broke your heart. I will never forget, and I promise that I will always love and cherish you." The purple haired boy then grows a bit red in the cheeks sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. He wasn't very good at these kinds of romantic things.

"I-I'm… I'm really sorry that I missed your contest… I really want to make it up to you…" Paul says softly and sheepishly. "I would've come over to watch it sooner, but some complications came up, and I had to resolve them before I could meet up with you again." He then goes silent as he explains to the blue haired girl what had happened moments before.

 **Paul's PoV**

A few moments after I had separated from Dawn and her friends, I met up with Reiji went straight to work. We were setting up in a large picnic area at a park close by and preparations for the big day were being finished a lot sooner than I had expected. All that was left for me to do was to buy Troublesome her present.

"Great work, Paul! We finished setting up way sooner than expected!" Reiji says with a smile on his face, the park now decorated with pink and blue balloons, a karaoke machine set up, and all sorts of other party equipment. "At this rate, you'll be able to make it back in time for Dawn's contest!" I simply nod my head at my older brother and head off. I wanted to get Dawn the perfect present, something she would cherish forever. As I walked around, roaming through shops, I finally come across a jewelry shop, and saw something that would be perfect on her.

It was a necklace with diamonds embedded around it and a single shiny pink pearl in the center of it all. I imagined just how beautiful it would look on my troublesome girl, and just that thought gave me all the incentive I needed to get it. But then I looked at the price, and my eyes widened. 500,000 Poke… I would never be able to afford such a thing on my own. But I was still determined to get it for her. So, I looked around, hopeful for a way for me to earn some quick cash.

As I roamed around, I came across a Pokemon Tournament conveniently being held not so far away. The first place winner would earn a prize pool of 400,000 Poke. I currently had 100,000 on me thanks to Reiji lending me some money for troublesome's present. Fortune was finally smiling on me. Should I win this tournament, I would have enough to get her present for her! I entered the building and signed up for the tournament immediately.

Moments later, the tournament finally ended. I had barely won first place, but with how long the tournament was, I knew I had missed her contest. I knew I would be able to make it up for her with the surprise I had in store for her. Taking the cash money, I went straight back to the jewelry store to buy the necklace.

Not a moment later when I finally had returned, a robbery happened at the jewelry store. I came to check it out, and surely enough, the necklace I wanted to get troublesome was missing. The store clerk told me that a Murkrow had broken in through the window and snatched the necklace away. I cursed at my misfortune and decided to pursue the mischievous Pokemon thief.

Hours later, it was already late in the afternoon and I was able to retrieve the necklace and hunt the thieving Murkrow down. I knew that she was waiting for me… I knew she needed me… I needed her… I missed her… I wanted to be with her more than anything! I wanted to hold her in my arms, embrace her, kiss her, tell her that I loved her! I returned back to the jewelry store and returned the necklace, and told the clerk I wanted to buy the necklace. The clerk was thankful for what I did, and gave me half price off for my troubles. I bowed my head respectfully in thanks and decided to head back to the Pokemon Center, where my beautiful blue haired girl was waiting for my return.

 **Back to normal PoV**

As the flash back ends, Dawn has her eyes shadowed and her lips quivering, tears of joy streaming from her eyes and her fists clenched while shaking. The blue haired girl just couldn't contain how happy she was right now. She then looks up at Paul with a small smile on her face.

"Y-You went through all that just for me, Paul…?" Dawn says softly. "Th-Thank you… B-But I-I can't accept this… I-I don't even have a present to give back to you yet. I-I knew today was our anniversary, and yet, I couldn't find anything to give you…" Paul smiles at the blue haired girl and holds her close to him tenderly and affectionately.

"Dawn, you've already given me the best anniversary gift someone like me could ask for… Even better than that necklace I gave you…" Paul says softly to the blue haired girl tenderly. "And I will be sure to cherish it forever…" Paul then closes his eyes and leans in to kiss the blue haired girl in the lips. Dawn smiles at this and wipes away the tears of joy in her eyes. She loved him so much, and with how selfless he was being with her right now that made her love him even more. Before the two of them could kiss, a robotic arm reaches out for the blue haired girl and snatches her away from him.

"Dawn!" Paul calls out to the blue haired girl as he reaches out to her. Dawn's eyes widen as this happens and she reaches out for Paul's hand, calling out his name as the arm snatches her, but their hands just miss each other and she's snatched away. The purple haired boy's eyes widen as this happens and he looks around to see who was doing this. At the same time this happens, a Dusknoir appears from the shadows and snatches away Ash's Pikachu from his shoulders before disappearing back and slipping into the shadows. Ash's eyes widen as he sees Pikachu was missing, everyone in shock with what had happened.

"Who's there?!" Lucas calls out with his eyes narrowed. "Show yourselves!" As he says this, gleeful cackling can be heard as four silhouetted figures appear aboard a giant mech. Dawn was trapped and ensnared in the robot's arms, struggling to break free while Pikachu was trapped in a reinforced plastic dome.

"Listen, is that an annoying voice I hear~?!" The familiar voice of Team Rocket sounds as they begin their motto.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!" James says while holding a rose, continuing the motto as their silhouettes become clearer. But then, a familiar third voice that isn't Meowth's speaks up, continuing the motto.

"On the wind!" The voice says, still silhouetted behind Team Rocket. Upon closer inspection, it's seen that the figure was Conway. Ash and Brock have their eyes widened at this revelation while Paul simply narrows his eyes and growls in a low voice. This was the scumbag that tried to have his way with his troublesome girl…

"Past the stars!" James says gleefully.

"In your ears~!" Meowth and Jessie say at the same time gleefully. (For the sake of my sanity, I will cut this a bit short and cheat -3-;;)

Jessie: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace.

James: Dashing hope putting fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name is just as sweet!

James: When everything's worse our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Meowth and Conway: Meowth and Conway, What great names!

Jessie: Putting the do-gooders in their place.

James: We're Team Rocket (And Conway.)

All dem dumbasses at the same time: We're in your face!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFETTTT

"Team Rocket!" Ash says with his eyes narrowed. "Give back Pikachu and let Dawn go right now!" Lucas has his eyes narrowed and looks ready to fight as well. He didn't know who Team Rocket was, but judging by the fact that they were holding his sister captive and Pikachu as well, he knew they weren't good news at all.

"HEY! WHO SAID YOU COULD CHEAT ON US LIKE THIS!" Jessie yells at the narrator comically, breaking the fourth wall as her head grows huge and comical. She then faces Ash and grins widely and gleefully. "Sorry, twerp, no deal~! This time, we'll finally capture Pikachu! Not only that, we made a new friend, and all he asked for in return was we bring him this twerpy brat girl~!" He says. As he says this, Conway gives Dawn a sly, perverted smirk while tipping his glasses. Dawn's eyes widen and her face pales as she sort of figured what Conway wanted with her. He wanted to finish what he had started.

"Conway, I didn't think you'd stoop so low!" Dawn yells at him defiantly while still struggling to break free from the mech arm that held her captive. With her arms bound, she couldn't even reach for her Pokeballs "Working with Team Rocket of all people? You know these guys are the bad guys! Just how much of a scumbag can you be?!" Conway simply smirks at Dawn with a sly, perverse sneer from inside the mech.

"Think what you like, but I'll do ANYTHING to make you mine…" Conway says to Dawn while tipping his glasses. "And if that means siding with Team Rocket, then I'll do it…" The blue haired girl simply narrows her eyes hatefully at the green haired pervert. How she wished she could throttle him! Her thoughts are then interrupted as Ash tries to free Pikachu from its cage.

"Pikachu, try to break free using Thunderbolt!" Ash says to his electric mouse. Pikachu nods its head and tries to blast through the cage with a powerful electric attack. However, the attack is absorbed through the plastic of the cage as Dawn takes the full brunt of the electric attack instead, her eyes screwed shut tightly in pain as electricity courses through her body.

"A-AAAAAAAAGH!" Dawn screams loudly as her body is electrocuted. Ash's eyes widen as he and Pikachu stop their attack, with Dawn slumping in the robot's arm, her head hanging and her body still sparking from the pain that was caused to her. Team Rocket laughs gleefully at this and grins widely as this happens.

"Go ahead and hit us with all the electric attacks you've got~!"Jessie laughs gleefully. "Those Pika powered Thunderbolts will just get transferred to the twerp girl instead~!" Ash grits his teeth and clenches his fists as he glares at Team Rocket, but he couldn't risk Dawn getting hurt again. Conway frowns a bit at this and faces Team Rocket with his eyes narrowed.

"This wasn't part of the agreement!" Conway says with his eyes narrowed. "You said you would capture Dawn and bring her to me unharmed!" Jessie just rolls her eyes at this dismissively at the green haired pervert while looking a bit annoyed with him.

"Well, we needed some insurance to make sure the twerps would surrender." The red haired woman says to Conway irritably. "Besides, think of it this way, would you rather have a twerp girl who's struggling and would take any opportunity to get away from you, or would you rather have her when she's a bit weakened?" She asks with a sneer. Conway pauses a bit at this thought, but he gives in silently as their mech is about to make their getaway. Paul has his eyes shadowed and his fists clenched. He had seen ENOUGH!

"Torterra, Stone Edge!" Paul glowers with fierce, angry eyes. As he does this, the continent Pokemon complies as it bombards the mech with sharp, jagged stones, leaving dents in the mech's thick armor. The mech is pelted by the powerful attack and the cage holding Pikachu is shattered and the arm holding Dawn is torn off. Dawn screams as she falls to the floor, but she is caught by Lucas and his Infernape who arrive just in time. Pikachu jumps back into Ash's arms, reunited with its master. Team Rocket cringes as this happens.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Jessie exclaims comically. "Why didn't you make this Torterra-proof?!" She yells at James comically as she strangles him and shakes him comically. James just holds out his hands meekly and sweat drops as the red haired woman yells at him angrily. The two of them then look down at the two blue haired siblings, who were now looking up at Team Rocket and Conway with their arms crossed.

"Infernape, Blast Burn!" Lucas says to his fire monkey Pokemon. The Pokemon complies as it strikes the floor with its mighty fist, creating a powerful fiery explosion. Conway seems to have a bad feeling about this and comically jumps off the mech, leaving Team Rocket inside to take the full brunt of the attacks.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Dawn says as her penguin Pokemon has a huge whirlpool over its head, before it throws it at the now on fire mech. Team Rocket has their eyes widen and flail their arms comically before the mech explodes and they're sent flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN~!" Team Rocket yells as they're sent flying comically. As Team Rocket leaves, Conway tries to make his escape, but then, Paul stands in front of him with his arms crossed and he punches him hard in the face, breaking his glasses, and probably his nose as well. He then lifts him by the collar and glares at him with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"If you EVER touch my troublesome girl again, I will find you… I will hunt you down… And I will make you regret your decision…" Paul growls as he glares at Conway's now bloody and beaten face. "Do I make myself clear…?" Conway has his eyes widen as he meekly nods his head. Paul closes his eyes as he lets him go and pushes him to the floor. Conway scrambles to get away, picking up his glasses and scrambling away from our heroes. As Conway runs for his life, Dawn goes up to Paul and smiles at him thankfully, a slight red on her cheeks.

"Th-Thanks for saving me, Paul…" Dawn says, blushing slightly as she says this, twiddling her fingers adorably. "And thanks for standing up to that Conway creep. If it wasn't for you, he probably would've never left me alone!" Paul smiles at this and holds the blue haired girl close to him; holding her tightly and not letting her go.

"Of course, Dawn… I will never let anyone harm you. You are the love of my life!" Paul says tenderly and kindly. Dawn smiles back at Paul as the two of them finally have their kiss. The blue haired girl leans forward to kiss Paul on the lips and Paul closes his eyes as he deepens, holding her passionately. When they finally pull away, the two stare each other in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Reiji calls out to them and waves, haven just arrived at the scene.

"Well, we have a party to get started!" Paul says to his blue haired girl kindly and gently, holding her hands. "Let's go!" Dawn smiles at the purple haired teenager and nods her head as the two of them join up with the rest of their friends. Lucas smiles at the two of them and closes his eyes with his arms crossed. She wasn't his baby sister anymore, she had grown up. And while he didn't want to accept this at first, he knew that this day was inevitable. He then gets up and joins them in the party as Ash calls out to him. It was a rough day for the young couple, but finally, through patience and perseverance, it became all worth it in the end.

 **To Be Concluded**

 **And done! It was a fairly short, and fast paced chapter, but I hoped you all still enjoyed it! Next chapter is the epilogue, and I have a treat for you guys! I've waited to write this chapter very patiently and I finally get to bring it to you guys, so stay tuned! XD**

 **Paul: Hmph, that pervert got what was coming to him… Nobody touches my troublesome girl like that and gets away with it… -Holds Dawn close to him-**

 **Dawn: -Blushes deeply as Paul holds her and twiddles her fingers-**

 **Me: Aw, so cute… -u- I can just hug you two~!**

 **Dawn and Paul: No thanks! -Scoots away-**

 **-Forever alone- Anyways, be sure to Review, Favorite, and give me constructive criticism so I can improve. Reviews give me the encouragement I need to continue writing. But don't flame me, please. Nothing is more discouraging or painful than a nasty flame. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the finale of Silver Bonds!**

 **~Honou**


	5. Epilogue: I Believe in You

**Disclaimer: … MUST I DO THIS EVERY TIME?! DON'T YOU GET IT ALREADY~?! ARRRRRRRRGH~!**

 **And, here we are, the finale of Silver Bonds! Boy do I have a treat for you! This is the one chapter, the one epilogue I had so beautifully thought of in my mind. I apologize if the other chapters felt lackluster if they did, but I hope this epilogue makes everything else worth it in the end. Besides, it's something new, having a laid back, refreshing and very fluffy story with no real major conflict for a change. :PP**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! This chapter won't let you all down, I promise you! And be sure to review! Reviews make the world go round!**

 **Epilogue: I Believe in You**

The party was off to a great start. Reiji had served food for everyone and Ash was more than eager to dig in. Lucas comically challenged Ash to a food eating contest, which the raven haired boy gladly accepted as the two of them scarfed down their food and nearly choking in the process. The group then turns their attention as Dawn appears on stage, dressed in a beautiful long, flowing blue dress, which matched her beautiful blue hair and holding a mike in her hands. Paul's eyes widen as he stares at the blue haired girl and has a deep red on his face. She looked beautiful, mesmerizing even. Dawn smiles and waves as Reiji pushes her onto the stage gently and knowingly.

"B-Before I start, there's a few things I want to say!" Dawn says as she speaks into the mike, her beautiful, flowing blue hair blows in the breeze softly. She then looks towards Paul with a soft, gentle smile on her face and a deep blush on her cheeks. "First of all, I would like to thank Paul for setting up this party for me, for always being there for me and standing by my side through this and thin, and for making this relationship of ours work… I-I love you, Paul… Thank you for everything! I dedicate this song to you! Happy Anniversary!" As Dawn says this, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, before letting out her voice and singing into the mike.

 _Song: I Believe in You By Erin Bowman_

 **(Author's Note: I recommend playing the song in the background and listening to the song while reading this part for the best experience. Just a random thought from me, the author… Anyways, carry on! XDXDXD)**

 _Who do I turn to when things are broken?  
Where do I go when I'm feeling alone?_

As Dawn sings these lyrics, Paul's eyes widen at how beautiful his blue haired girl's voice was, and how beautiful she looked singing on stage. He then closes his eyes and leans back relaxing as he listens to Dawn's beautiful singing voice some more.  
 _  
Who's always there with arms wide open, it's you.  
Yeah, it's you._

As Paul closes his eyes and listens to Dawn singing, he has flashbacks, memories of the times she and Paul had shared together, starting when he first met officially met Dawn back at the Oreburgh Gym. How she tried to break up a fight between him and Ash, and then comically getting upset when he forgot her name. She would've scratched his eyes out probably if Brock hadn't gotten in the way. He thought nothing of her at the time, but eventually…

He then remembers the time when he had rejected her feelings, but then realized his own feelings for her and confessed to her. He still remembered the feeling of the blue haired girl burying her face in his chest, crying her eyes out, letting out all the pent up emotions she had stored in for so long. And then he remembered embracing her, telling her that he was sorry, and then… the kiss… It was the most beautiful moment of his life… __

 _Where do I hide when it's dark and stormy?  
Where do I run when it's all too much?_

Paul then remembers a flashback. It was a dark and stormy night at the Pokemon Center and Dawn couldn't sleep because she was scared. He remembers waking up to Dawn jumping from lightning crackling outside and burying her face into his arms, whimpering into his chest with her eyes screwed shut tightly. Paul still remembered how scared she was, trembling in his arms with tears forming from her eyes. Paul held her close to him, and he stayed with her throughout the night, kissing her tenderly on the forehead, reassuring everything was okay now that he was here. Dawn's eyes soften as the purple haired boy holds her tenderly and closes her eyes slowly. With Paul there, the blue haired girl was finally able to sleep peacefully.  
 _  
Who gives me hope when I wake each morning, it's you.  
Yeah, it's you._

The next morning, the skies were clear and Dawn woke up to seeing Paul's face. The two of them smiled and stared into each other's eyes and kissed each other tenderly, her purple haired boyfriend still holding her tenderly and hugging her fondly. __

 _You were there for me in my darkest days,_

He then remembers when Dawn first confessed her feelings for him, and how she was cruelly shut down by him. He still remembers that heart-broken, sad look on her face as she was turned down, her eyes shadowed. He remembers how much he had hurt her, and to that heart-broken look on her face still pains him to this day. It was truly a dark memory for the both of them…  
 _  
You cared for me when I lost my way,_

When Dawn had reached her breaking point, he remembers that was there for her. It was a side of Dawn he had never seen before. She looked so hurt, so sad, and yet, there was anger in there as well. She felt bitter resentment for how he had broken her heart. And he knew he had to do everything in his power to make it up for her.  
 _  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,_

Paul remembers when he had kissed her for the first time. That was the kiss that brought her back to the troublesome girl he knew and loved. He remembers how flustered she was to have her first kiss be stolen from her just like that, how she had a sudden outburst of emotion, crying in his arms. He then remembers her looking up at him with her eyes were no longer dull and emotionless. They were back to her beautiful ocean blue eyes. The eyes that he loved…  
 _  
I believe in you._

Finally, Paul recollects the second time they kissed, and when Dawn asks him to be her boyfriend. It was a day he would never forget, and to this day, he made a promise, a vow to himself that he would never hurt his troublesome girl ever again. That he would protect her and cherish her from now on… To this day, he hasn't broken that promise. __

 _Yeah yeah._

 _When I stumble and fall, you take my hand._

Quick flashbacks begin to occur. This one was of Dawn haven tripped and fallen, she had scraped her knee after she tripped and fell from a swarm of Beedrill who had pursued the group. Paul offered his hand while looking the other way coolly with his other hand in his pocket, helping the blue haired girl up. Dawn has a small blush on her cheeks and smiles at him brightly as she takes his hand and is helped back on her feet.  
 _  
When I don't have a clue, you know what to do._

The next flashback was a short, but still a sweet memory. Dawn was having trouble developing a new contest appeal. Paul, despite being a trainer and not a coordinator, spent the most of his day being there for her, and helping her find the answer she was looking for. Dawn smiles and pecks him on the cheeks, thanking him for his help.  
 _  
When nothing makes sense, you help me to understand.  
It's true._

Not all their moments were happy ones. They had some arguments. This flashback shows the two of them yelling at each other and refusing to speak with each other shortly after their argument. This doesn't last long as the two apologize to each other and clear things out. It was a huge misunderstanding, and the two of them were able to make up with a sweet, tender kiss. __

 _It seems like forever, it's been you and me.  
I know who you really are.  
Sometimes I wonder where would I be without you?_

Although it was only a year since they started dating, it felt like an eternity. They knew everything about each other and shared their secrets with one another. The two of them were so in love, and so close with each other. They were truly inseparable. And sometimes, Paul wondered how his life would've been like if he had never met her. __

 _Yeah yeah._

 _You were there for me in my darkest days,_

An image of Dawn crying and burying her face in Paul's arms appears. She had lost a major contest, despite her efforts and Paul's guidance and this was a huge blow to her self-esteem. This was her second contest loss in a row, and both times, she didn't even make it past the first round. Paul simply has his eyes closed and holds the blue haired girl close to him, comforting her, telling her that it was alright, that he knew she did her best.  
 _  
You cared for me when I lost my way,_

Shortly after that loss, Dawn went in a bit of a depression stage. She wasn't as confident in her abilities as a coordinator any more. It was a dark time for the blue haired girl. She was lost, but Paul was there for her throughout it all. And eventually, the blue haired girl was able to recover and find her resolve to keep moving forward.  
 _  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,_

The very next contest, Dawn had won! Paul smiles as he sees the blue haired girl high five Ash cheerfully over her victory. She then looks at him with a slight red in her cheeks and fidgets around. Paul smirks and pulls Dawn close to him as the blue haired girl has her eyes widen and a deep, flustered blush appears on her cheeks. He needed to congratulate her properly!

Paul pulls her in for a sweet, tender kiss with his eyes closed. Dawn has her eyes wide and flails her arms in surprise. Shortly after, the poor blue haired girl was red as a tomato with steam erupting from the top of her head. Ash and Brock laugh and smile at this scene while Paul smirks and holds the blue haired girl close to him. Dawn is still flustered by his bold, sudden kiss and fidgets around, but then, she smiles and leans her head against Paul's shoulder while blushing deeply.  
 _  
Yeah, you gave me strength when I was weak,_

The next scene shows Paul in the middle of a gym battle against Crasher Wake. Paul was winning and Dawn was doing her best to cheer him on and make up for how he had been there for her to cheer her up for her contest slump. However, she had a terrible fever, and her body was showing signs of being sluggish and weak. Ash was busy cheering him on and didn't notice and Brock was out doing errands at the time. Despite this, the blue haired girl tried to carry on, struggling to stay on her own two feet and give him encouragement.  
 _  
You were my voice when I could not speak,_

It wasn't until the Dawn collapsed and fell to the floor did Paul realize just how sick and weakened she was. Even though he was fighting a winning battle and would've won with the next attack, he forfeited the match for her in a flash without hesitation. He picks up the weak, sick blue haired girl in his arms bridal style and carries her off to the Pokemon Center so he could get her to a room and take care of her. He cursed himself for not noticing just how sick his troublesome girl was sooner. When Dawn opened her mouth to speak to him, her voice was hoarse, quiet and weak, her body was simply too weak to even talk to him properly and her eyes were mere slits due to the intense fever. Paul simply quiets the blue haired girl and strokes her head, kissing her on the forehead and telling her that everything was alright and that she should get some rest…  
 _  
One ray of hope that I could hold onto,_

One day later, Dawn had recovered, but she felt guilty for what had happened. It was because of her that Paul had lost his match against Crasher Wake. Paul reassures her that there was nothing to feel bad about, and that she was his ray of hope, his guiding light that gave him strength. She mattered so much more to him than some gym battle. He then goes on to thank her for her efforts, despite the fact that she knew she was sick, she still went to watch his gym battle, and cheered him on. It was the thought that mattered to him. Dawn closes her eyes and softly thanks Paul for caring for her so much, burying her face in Paul's chest and sobbing quietly into his arms. She then tells him she was glad that she fell for him as he holds her close to him reassuringly and caringly.  
 _  
Yeah, I believe in you._

Paul opens his eyes and smiles tenderly as the blue haired girl continues to sing. He realized that this song represented them as a couple! When Dawn said this song was dedicated to him, she meant that she was dedicating it to their relationship, their love! When she said this song was dedicated to the two of them, she truly meant it. And it was then where Paul realized where Dawn was thinking the same thing he was the entire time she was singing this song for him. __

 _Yeah, I believe in you._

 _You were there for me in my darkest days,_

Despite all the dark times, the hardships they went through…  
 _  
You cared for me when I lost my way,_

… Despite all the times when they were lost, hurt, confused…  
 _  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,_

... Their love, the symbol of their guiding light, their hope always pulled them through all of their hardships…  
 _  
Yeah, you gave me strength when I was weak,_

… They supported each other, when one was in doubt or needed help, the other would be there for them and lend them a hand. That was how deep their love for each other was.  
 _  
You were my voice when I could not speak,_

… They stood up for each other, they cared for each other…  
 _  
One ray of hope that I could hold onto,_

… They were each other's hope, they were each other's light. They trusted each other through thick and thin…  
 _  
Yeah, I believe in you._

… They believed in each other… __

 _You were there for me in my darkest days,  
You cared for me when I lost my way,  
My guiding light, you always pulled me through,  
Yeah, I believe in you._

The final image shows a picture of Dawn and Paul together being taken. It shows Dawn with a bright, cheerful smile on her face, holding up a peace sign and cuddling up to Paul. The purple haired boy has a calm, stoic and serious look on his face, with one of his hands in his pockets. He had the other arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him. __

 _Yeah, I believe in you._

As the song ends, everyone gets up and applauds the blue haired girl for her performance. Dawn smiles at this and bows her head while Paul simply sits there, awestruck at Dawn's performance. Lucas grins at Paul and nudges him with his elbow.

"Woah, looks like lover boy was completely by my little sister's performance~!" He says with a wide grin on his face. "I'm not surprised, you were amazing out there, Dawn!" He says with a wide grin on his face. Dawn smiles at this and giggles. She then looks at Lucas with a coy, playful look on her face and pokes him on the cheeks teasingly.

"I'm not your baby sister anymore, hm~?! Not calling me that anymore~?!" She asks teasingly and playfully. Lucas laughs at this and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. She was never going to let that go, was she?!

"Yeah, I admit, and I didn't want to accept of admit it before, Dawn. But you've grown and matured from that cute little baby sister I once knew. Just know your older brother is very proud of you!" Lucas says with a smile on his face as he pets Dawn on the head kindly. Dawn smiles at Lucas, feeling proud that his brother had seen how much she had grown during their journey together. She then turns to Paul who was staring at the two of them and tips her head to one side curiously. Paul pauses for a moment as Lucas and Dawn have this conversation. He then smirks and flicks Dawn on the forehead teasingly as she puffs her cheeks in a pout, wondering what that was for.

"Hm, maybe I should call you troublesome baby from now on just to annoy you~!" He says with a teasing, comical smirk on his face. Dawn gawks at this and has a vein mark popped on the back of her head adorably as she clutches the flick mark on her forehead. She then pouts with her arms crossed while fuming adorably as Paul continues to smirk at her teasingly.

"PAAAAAAAAUL~!" She yells at him comically and adorably while shaking her fist at him irritably as she chases him. Paul simply chuckles at this as he runs away from the raging blue haired girl who was chasing him and flailing her arms at him. Lucas grins widely and can't stop laughing at this scene, tears comically streaming from his eyes as the young couple chases each other. Ash and Brock can't help but smile at their moment together with their arms crossed and Pikachu on Ash's shoulder as the two join the three of them. The last scene shows Dawn finally pouncing and catching Paul in an affectionate hug. The two stare each other in the eyes and nuzzle against one another affectionately as Paul kisses her tenderly on the lips as the sun sets in the distance.

 **See ya in the final part of the trilogy!**

 **Whew, it's finally done! I hope you enjoyed this epilogue. I listened to this song, and I just thought in my head: I just HAVE to have Dawn sing this song. When I first heard the lyrics to this song, the first thing that came to my mind was Ikarishipping, and I just had to write an Ikarishipping moment regarding this story using this song XD And I gotta say, this scene just came out beautifully, exactly as I imagined it. Heck, it just might be better than what I imagined!**

 **In case you're wondering, this song was the end credit theme to the English dub of the Zoroark movie. XD I admit, that movie was a bit lackluster compared to Giratina, Rise of Darkrai and Arceus. But that ending credit song was damn good you have to admit! XD**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Silver Bonds! I'm sorry if this story may have gotten a bit boring at times, but trust me when I say this. I have Silver Bells fully fleshed out in my head. Expect this story to be MUCH better than Silver Bonds. I'm probably still most proud of the Silver Tears remastered, but eh, who knows, maybe that's just me. If anything, it'll be LEAGUES better than Silver End… Ugh, don't remind me of that story… It's the reason why I redid the Silver trilogy in the first place… But I'll go off on my rant in Silver Bells… because I have a lot of trash talk to say regarding Silver End… -evil grin on face-**

 **Anyways, in the meantime, review, favorite, and leave me some nice constructive criticism so I can improve! No flaming though. Flames are the bane of my existence, and they discourage me from writing if anything. Not reviewing to my stories is also a big discouragement for me, so please review and make it nice! Please?! –puppy dog eyes- And be sure to check out Land Ho! It's not completely Ikarishipping, but I put a lot of effort into making it great! XD Next chapter will be coming soon for that story, so stay tuned!**

 **~Honou**


End file.
